


Meet Yukiko

by Nagiru



Series: Starting over [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: But still part of the series, Gen, Kaito meets Yukiko!, No plot whatsoever, This is even more less shonen-ai than starting over I guess, and Kaito is still in love with Shinichi, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko arrives home to someone she didn't expect to ever see again. Kaito isn't sure what to think of Shinichi's mother.<br/>[Pre-KaiShin?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Yukiko

**Author's Note:**

> KaiShin again — or, kinda! I’m just in a good mood and pouring it down on these maybe-fluffy stories that are kind of extras to Starting Over. Hope I’m not the only one glad for it.  
> This one comes after “Starting over”, but still before “Realization”, so Shinichi already took the antidote and knows who Kaito is, but hasn’t realized Kaito has been hitting on him ever since. So, they’re not really a couple yet — not really, but Kaito still acts as if they are, in a way.
> 
> Disclaimer: Detective Conan, Magic Kaito and respective characters do not belong to me, but to Aoyama Gosho. This series of stories is mine, and such is this particular drabble. Do respect it.
> 
> Warnings: shonen-ai; possible awkward English; no beta-ed; no plot at all.

Kaito heard the approaching motor a minute before the doors banged open. By the sound, he would bet it was a motorcycle — and would have thought it would pass by, but he was wrong.

“Shin-chan!” well, whoever she was, she had nerve if she called Shinichi by that with no hesitation at all. He himself had needed a couple of weeks before finally worming his way into permission to call Shinichi that. “You won’t believe it, Shin-chan! He did it _again_!”

Kaito was about to raise up to go take a look at this woman when he felt Shinichi sigh by his side. He inclined his head, curious, and looked at the detective. “I’m assuming you know her?”

“ _Unfortunately._ ” He moaned distressed. Well, okay, so maybe Kaito would need to scare her off. It wouldn’t be the first time. He could do that, if it would make his Shinichi happy. “She’s my mother.”

… Or not. “Your mother?” he repeated slowly, trying to wrap his mind around this new information. So Ms. Loud and Brave is Mrs. Kudo? “I don’t know what I expected of her, but…”

“Probably something quieter?” retorted Shinichi with a smirk. “Yes, well, she doesn’t really do quiet.”

Before Kaito could answer — not that he would know what to say, he was actually thinking about laughing at that —, the library’s door snapped open and there stood a bright, beautiful woman with Shinichi’s eyes.

“Shin-chan, how awful of you not to answer my calls!” she complained putting a hand on her waist before seeing him there by her son’s side. “Oh, now, who’s this? You look startling familiar!”

Moving quickly, Kaito bowed before her and took one of her hands on his to kiss. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire!” with a snap, he left a red rose in her hand before righting himself.

For a reason he didn’t know, she had the biggest smile on her face. And it was actually nice to see those eyes so bright — they really were exactly like Shinichi’s. “Kuroba, you said? Oooh, Shin-chan, you should have told me you were friends with Toichi-sensei’s son! Oh, it’s so good to see you again, Kaito-kun. How is Chikage? It’s been _forever_ since I last talked to her!”

He gaped at her. “You knew my father?”

“Of course! He taught me everything I know about disguises! I know _you_ , too. Last time you were far from charming, calling me an _obaa-san_.” She added with a glare at him, and Kaito smiled apologetically back at her.

“I’m sorry, Kudo-san. But, please, do not let me stop you. You were saying…?”

Shinichi’s pout was adorable. “Oh, yes! And, please, call me Yukiko. I feel old being called ‘ _Kudo-san_ ’” she frowned at him before continuing, “Shin-chan! Your father! He was cheating on me _again_! We were traveling on the Americas and he _cheated on me_!”

He raised an eyebrow at Shinichi; did Shinichi’s father go around cheating on his mother all the time? “Mom, I’m sure you’re just overreacting again. You know he would never cheat on you.” Shinichi sighed tiredly, putting his book down. The way he looked up at Kaito was enough to have him coming back to his side, providing the detective with human warmth (Shinichi never asked in words, but Kaito had noticed he was always seeking the warmest place to be whenever they sat down).

“He _better_!” Yukiko growled storming to the free couch. “He should know he won’t find anyone as good as me. But he shouldn’t be even flirting with other women while we’re on our honeymoon!” she added with a whine.

“Isn’t this your _twentieth_ honeymoon or so?” Shinichi mumbled resting his head on Kaito’s shoulder, and Kaito had to suppress the urge to cheer out loud. It was a slow progress, but Kaito noticed Shinichi was slowly more comfortable with touching him on his own, and it made him happy enough for now. “You should know already he loves you and won’t cheat on you, Mom.”

 _And you should have realized by now that I’m trying to win you over_ , Kaito thought fondly. “I’m sure he didn’t do it on purpose, Yukiko-san. You’re way too beautiful for someone to let go. I would never look at anyone else twice having you around.”

“You’re a charmer, Kaito-kun. Just like your father.” She smiled happily at him, and he beamed back at her. “Now, you never answered how Chikage is. Is she doing okay?”

“Oh, she’s doing _amazing_. Last I spoke to her, she was having a great time visiting all museums of France.” He replied smoothly, hand searching Shinichi’s hair to pet. “If you want to, I can give you her contact info so you two can talk whenever you want.”

“Yes…” Kaito looked at her when he heard her drawl, and saw the knowing smirk on her face that almost made him blush. He didn’t blush, however, too good on keeping a poker face all the time. “That would be nice, yes. Now… How did you two meet?”

Before Shinichi could stumble with a lie he wouldn’t be able to keep, Kaito decided the mother of his interest had the right to know; after all, she had learnt from his father and was a friend of his mother, she probably suspected of them already. “Well, there was the time he chased me down in a helicopter, but I never saw him then… So I guess it was when he was a kid and found me in the roof of a hotel. It was April First, and I was planning a little… _Prank_.”

Shinichi spluttered by his side. Yukiko grinned. He smirked.

By the end of the tale, Yukiko was positively _glowing_ with glee, and he was sure she knew of his interest on her son. Knew and supported, too, if the way she made sure to leave them alone before nightfall was any indication. One down, one more to go (he hoped his luck maintained itself).

Kaito loved how Shinichi’s family was so strange. It matched his own perfectly, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> First of some extras of the series. I'm currently writing another one - that's kind of a heist? Do not keep high hopes, I'm awful at those.  
> So, I was thinking about it: as I'm trying to write new pieces for this series, I thought that, maybe, you could tell me what you wished to see happen with them? You know, let me know ideas you have and I write the stories? Little extras, probably shorter than 1.5k words, but still. If you have anything you wish to see, tell me, please?
> 
> I know this probably wasn't exactly what you had in mind when you thought about how Kaito met Yukiko, but... I remembered I mentioned Yukiko's glee about Kaito's advances on Shinichi, and was asking myself - how did she KNOW about it? And then this made sense: of course, she went home to complain, as always, and found Kaito with her son! She would totally see the interest, and would most likely support them, being the... force of nature she is.
> 
> So, let me know what you thought about my Yukiko. I think she's really... force of nature? The only term I can think of to describe her isn't really in a language most of you would understand, so... (I'm not actually a native English speaker, explaining some of my common errors, if I have them - and why my dialogue style on Starting over was so different in the first version).
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for reading~


End file.
